five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
August
'Introduction' August (オーガスト Ōgasuto) is the general and strongest male member of the Alvarez Empire's Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. He is known as the "Magic King" (魔導王 Madō Ō) for his mastery of countless Magics from all around the world and "Disaster" (災害 Saigai) for his matchless strength. He is also the son of Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermillion, both who are unaware of this fact, as August was born while Mavis body and soul was separated so she had no knowledge, and despite being by his father's side since he was a boy, August never reveal this to Zeref. Currently, since he's emperor's disappearance, August has secretly taken the role as Acting Emperor of the Alvarez Empire. 'Personality' Befitting his oldness, August's demeanor is among the more cool and stern of Zeref's Shields, rarely expressing strong emotions. Wise and often speaking cryptic, he is labeled as the wisest of Zeref's Shields. Additionally, despite his status as one of the world's strongest, he's also aware of and accepts his limits, saying to his fellow Shields that they shouldn't underestimate the warriors from the other worlds. Besides, the elder's loyalty to Zeref (whom he reverently addresses as "Your Majesty", unlike Ajeel's informal behavior, but more casual than Invel's interaction with Zeref)[ is proven to be near inflexible, considering himself and his colleagues Zeref's pawns only, and likewise reminding the other Shields of their dedication of their minds, bodies, and very souls to their emperor, as he reminded them of his last orders, to stay neutral for the war, when Zeref decided to partake in it without them. His loyalty also extends to the Alvarez Empire, for which he and Zeref build upon together. He acts on the empires best interest, so he decided not to seek war against the Alliance, or reveal to the people of their emperors disappearance, knowing it would cause panic. As the general of the Spriggan 12, August takes his position seriously, as he reprimanded Jacob and Ajeel from fighting with a simply stare. Despite he's a sternness, he has a gentle side to him, as shown when he was talking to Brandish in private and spoke to her in a gentle tone. He is probably one of the easiest one to talk things out with among the Spriggan 12. Regarding his comrades, he cares much for and is protective at least of fellow Shields, (a trait he inherited from his mother). 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' August was conceived of Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermilion some time after August of X697 through unknown circumstances; he was birthed by Precht, and had immense Magic Power, but was soon abandoned, and frequently stole as his means of survival. August's immense Magic Power granted him the ability to recall memories from his newborn days, which allowed the him to learn of his parents, and the one who left him to die. After some years, August ran into his father by chance and became his disciple. Though Zeref never learned that August was his child, he decided that it was for the best, and went on to build a country with him. It was also Zeref that gave August his name, as during his childhood he looked very much like Mavis, which reminded Zeref of the time he spent with her in the month of August. However, due to his father not knowing he existed, August went unloved, wavering between the paths of light and darkness. As a result of this forthcoming, it greatly affected his mental state. August has also known Brandish since she was a young girl, and has maintained a good relationship since then, with Brandish saying that she has always considered him her grandfather. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Taxes Arc' It was revealed by Jura Neekis that August along with rest of Alvarez Empire decided to remain neutral in the war, thanks to negotiates with Makarov Dreyar. Tenrou Arc After the battle of Tenrou Island and Zeref's defeat and sentence, August hosts a meeting along with rest of the Spriggan 12 minus Larcade Dragneel. 'Relationships' Family [[Zeref Dragneel|'Zeref Dragneel']] Zeref is August father, and also superior. Due to his immense magic, August already was able to gain the memory of who his parents were. During his childhood, August was abandoned had to steal to survive, before finally by chance meeting his father, and became his disciple. Though Zeref does not know to this day that August is his son, he is still fond of him, as the reason why he took him in was because he resembled Mavis (who is August mother) and named him after the month they shared together. To this day, August has still not revealed his true relationship to Zeref, as he decided that was for the best, but he is loyal without question to Zeref, as he helped build their country together and went on to be the leader of his elite guards the Spriggan 12. Before the war, when Zeref revealed the existence of other worlds and planned not to partake in a war without the Alvarez Empire, August obeyed his orders, but was reluctant. After Zeref's imprisonment, August was shocked and saddened by his father's disappearance, however he decided to follow his emperor last orders, not to have the Alvarez Empire partake in the war. [[Mavis Vermillion|'Mavis Vermillion']] Mavis is August mother, who like Zeref has no knowledge that August is her son. Due to his immense magic, August already was able to gain the memory of who his parents were. It is unknown on how August feels towards his mother, as they have yet to meet. Allies Alvarez Empire As the General of the Spriggan 12, August is very loyal to the empire and is always thinking of its best interest. Since Zeref founded him when he was a boy and took him as his disciple, he and Zeref went on to build the empire together, so August has much knowledge and experience in running the empire. After Zeref's imprisonment, August showed great concern over the future of the empire, worrying for the reaction of the people if they found out and if Larcade would make a claim for throne in a attempt for revenge. After discussing with his fellow Shields, he proclaimed that they will start taking ruling the empire more seriously. As of now, August is now the Acting-Emperor of the Alvarez Empire, secretly ruling it along with his fellow Shields. Spriggan 12 As the General of the Spriggan 12, August commands authority over them, and in turn they head his orders. While August is serious and instructs the other Shields to always offer themselves in service of Zeref (August father), he is held in very high regard by his fellow Shields, and values them and cares for them as comrades (a trait he inherited from his mother, Mavis). Brandish, another Shield, has always maintained a good relationship with August ever since she was a little girl, as such she regards him as her "grandfather" (it is possible the other younger Shields might feel this way to him as well). A sign of the show of respect towards him him by his Shields, is that they all attend meeting held by him. Expect for Larcade Dragneel, who is the only one August isn't fond off, as he never attends the meetings held by him. After Zeref's defeat and imprisonment, August called for a meeting with the other Shields, all apart from Larcade, showed up to address the matter. During the meeting, he discussed on how they needed to handle the situation with the disappearance over their emperor and the future of their empire. He was able to exert his authority over them, as shown when he stopped Jacob and Ajeel from fighting with a stare and both complied, so not to incur his wrath. During the meeting he was able to ease their nerves for any concern they had, whether regarding Larcade's mental condition or if the people of the empire would found out of their emperor's disappearance and even persuade them not to go to war against Alliance for vengeance. When August criticize most of them for not putting the work in running the empire in the last years, none argued back at him, but only grimaced at this statement showing they dislike disappointing August. However, when August continued saying that they all had to take their responsibilities more seriously, they all agreed without any argument, and all accepted August as their Acting-Emperor. Irene Belserion Larcade Dragneel Larcade has been the lone Shield that August dislike, due to his irresponsibility and never showing up for meetings. August seemed to be very wary of his unstable condition, and thought he was unfit to rule the empire as he would try and seek war against the Alliance for a chance of revenge. Despite his dislike for Larcade, August still considers him as a comrade as he was against the idea of assassinating him, as he was sure Larcade can be persuaded not to make any attempt for the throne. Brandish Brandish and August have developed a good relationship with each other, ever since Brandish was a little girl, with Brandish always consider August as her grandfather. Like the rest of the Shields, she holds him in high regard and respects his authority, as shown when she played a hand in stopping Ajeel from fighting Jacob, so to not act out in fury. After the meeting discussing for the future of the empire after the disappearance of Zeref, Brandish had a conversation with August, showing concern for him over the lost of their emperor, Brandish also added, he was the closet thing to family to her. August treated her gently and reassured her him was alright, but asked her if she has her support, to which Brandish acknowledged without hesitation. Dimaria Yesta Like all the other 12, she holds her leader in high regard and respects his authority. She was amused when he was able to get to stop Jacob and Ajeel from fighting each other. She did speak out against his decision to not inform the people about their emperor defeat, but not in a disrespectful tone, and she agreed on his statement on how the people will not find out, as they will use their emperor habit of going on long journey's as an excuse to hide his disappearance. And like the rest, she listened to his orders on maintaining law and order across the empire, and to take their ruling more seriously. Ajeel Ramal Like the rest of the Shields, he holds August power in high regard. Jacob Lessio Invel Yura Invel holds August in high regard, as do the rest of the 12. As shown when Invel listened to his plan to cover up the emperor disappearance from the people and showed no objection to it. Invel immediately agreed on August speech on how the Spriggan 12 needed to take ruling the empire more seriously, and had no objection with August proclaiming himself as the Acting-Emperor. August holds trust in Invel, while he knows Invel wants revenge on the Alliance, he has faith that Invel will fall into line for the sake of their empire. Wall Eehto ' 'Powers and Abilities As a member and the leader of the Spriggan 12, the elite Guards for Emperor Spriggan (also know as Zeref Dragneel), August as an extremely powerful wizard. He is stated to be the strongest male within the Spriggan 12, and as such one of the strongest individuals within the Wizard World. Even Makarov Dreyar, the Guild Master of Fiore strongest guild, Fairy Tail, was awed by the level of power August possessed, even his fellow Shields all hold him in high regard. As he was born with an immense amount of magic, August is able to gain foresight of his origins, and now today August is able to use his immense magic to great feats with ease. Even two of his fellow Shields Ajeel Ramal and Jacob Lessio are intimidated by his power, as a simply stare from made them cease from fighting each other. While his emperor is mostly away on travels, August and the rest of the Spriggan 12 (along with Yajeel) command the Alvarez Empire and as the leader of the Spriggan 12, it is believed he holds more higher authority then the rest. Which proved to be true, after his emperor was defeated and imprisoned, August took over as the highest authority within the empire, portraying as its Acting-Emperor in secret to prevent the people from learning of their emperor (only known to the other Shields and Yajeel), as of now August is the highest ruling individual within the Alvarez Empire. Wisdom: '''Benefiting due to his age and as the General of the Spriggan 12, August has over years of knowledge and experience, Brandish even labels him the wisest of the Spriggan 12. A fact which has been proven true, with his vast knowledge, understanding, common sense and insight from over decades of building the Alvarez Empire with Zeref. August possesses great experience and instincts as a leader, and always acts with optimum judgement of the situation; such as when he was able to figuring out a solution for the Alvarez Empire, after Zeref disappearance and was able to get his fellow Shields to follow his plan to cover it up, by using Zeref's habit of going on long travels as an excuse to hide the truth from the people, so to avoid chaos. He is very skilled speaker, as all his fellow Shields (apart from Larcade, who was absent) all listen to his speech on how they needed to take ruling the empire more seriously, which they all agreed with hesitation, showing how respected he is among his peers. '''Immense Strength Immense Durability Enhanced Reflexes Magic Immense Magic Power: August possesses immensely terrifying reserves and strength in Magic Power, being crowned the strongest man and strongest individual among the Spriggan 12 as the group's leader, placing comparable with Irene Belserion, the strongest woman of the twelve. His power goes so far beyond what the other ten have normally at their disposal that even Makarov Dreyar, one of the highly esteemed Ten Wizard Saints and Fairy Tail's Guild Master, grew quite visibly distraught at the mere memory of some of August's capabilities in Magic at work. His fellow Shields all hold his power in high regard, and are somewhat fearful of his power, as shown when August was able to stop Ajeel Ramal and Jacob Lessio from fighting each other with a simple glare. His Immense reserves of Magi power has aloud him to remember the identity of parents from he was a newborn. Another factor is the fact that he survived having a lot magic as a baby. Something normally impossible for a baby. Copy Magic Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Bullet Magic: Ars Magia (アルス＝マギア Aru Magia): Magical Barrier: Magical Camouflage: Battle Form: August can assume a battle form. His skin darkens to red and his hair flares upwards wildly, his main hair, beard, and eyebrows more so than his mustache. On his forehead emerges a thick, golden circle, flanked by three thin, gold-colored lines to its left and right, which diverge slightly before going down under his eyebrows to reach his eyes' top edges, and from their bottom go further down to his jawline, over his neck, and diagonally across his pectorals so as to reach his arms, then stretching across the front of both his arms, presumably connecting with the above-mentioned, normally dark-colored tattoo at least on his left arm, becoming gold in color. 'Trivia' *August so far has the honor of being only known child of an Act of Chaos. Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Wizard Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Immense Power Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Grandfather Category:Student Category:Rulers Category:Keen Intellect Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Copy Abillites Category:Copy Abiltties Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Wizard World